Fidget's Adventures in Zootopia
by Disneyfangirl774
Summary: Fidget and Olivia are out for a stroll one day. Olivia stops to get a drink at the water fountain with Fidget's permission and gets kidnapped. Desperate, Fidget looks for help and runs into Nick and Judy. Will they help him get Olivia back in time before it's too late?
1. Chapter 1

It all started when a peg legged bat named Fidget and a young girl mouse, Olivia Flaversham were out for a peaceful walk in the streets of Zootopia.

"Oh, Fidget, isn't it just lovely out?" Olivia asked.

"Definitely because I picked out the right day for a walk," replied Fidget.

"Hey, Fidget!" Olivia gasped in excitement, "Read this sign!"

The bat followed close behind the curious girl, who found an interesting sign.

"It says: 'In Zootopia, anyone can be anything!'," she read. Shifting her gaze at her friend, she added, "Including you, Fidget."

"Including me, Olivia," Fidget agreed with a nod.

"You can be a flyer now that your wing is fixed and healed," Olivia suggested.

"Yeah, I'll take you flying sometime," Fidget declared in amazement.

"Can you wait here while I get a drink?" Olivia asked.

"Sure," Fidget said and sat on a bench.

The girl mouse was enjoying her drink of cool water at the fountain until her best friend spooked her with his wings. "Boo!" he shouted.

Olivia screamed and panted for air. "Fidget, I could've choked to death!" Olivia admonished.

"Sorry," Fidget apologized as he lifted up his wings in surrender, "I'll let you enjoy your drink."

With great pleasure, Olivia finished drinking her water until a dark figure grabbed her when Fidget turned away for just a second. Within the next second, he turned to see the criminal holding his companion hostage and found evidence on the ground. It was sheep's wool and the criminal had an orange jail suit. Desperate, he called Olivia's name. _Where could she be now?_ Fidget wondered, _Livy's gone and it's all my fault!_

He stopped himself and put on his thinking cap. "I'll get someone who will help me get Olivia back!" he said to himself determinedly and he ran off to get help.

…

Fidget tried to talk to Basil, but Basil was far too busy, so Fidget came to a police department and boy was he surrounded by predators and prey! He wasn't capable of being squished up in the crowd, so he said to them as he shoved them politely, "Excuse me! Coming through!"

With that taken care of, he stepped up to a secretary of the ZPD. To Fidget's alarm, the figure was a giant, chubby cheetah. The bat was so utterly frightened that his mouth opened widely and he was scared enough to literally wet his pants in front of everyone in the ZPD. "O…M…Goodness! Can I help you?" the cheetah asked in a friendly voice.

"H-hi," Fidget stuttered, wringing his cap his hands timidly, "Is th-this the police department?"

"Yes, you look lost, little guy," the cheetah said.

"I-it's because I am lost," Fidget said sadly and tears of grief filled his eyes. Sniffling, he added, "Someone took my friend, Olivia away while we were out for a walk by an alley!"

"Well, my friend, you came to the right place." The cheetah sat up, adding, "Who's Olivia?"

"A mouse," said Fidget, "And she's short and she has a blue long-sleeved shirt with a black bow-tie, dark blue skirt with black lines, and a red hair bow."

As he said it, the cheetah jotted down the notes on all the details the bat had given him.

"My name's Officer Clawhauser."

"My name is Fidget."

"Okay, I'll just give Chief Bogo a call to let him know you're here," Clawhauser returned and called the water buffalo, who was sitting in his office.

"Hello," Chief Bogo said as he picked up his phone.

"Yeah, hi," Clawhauser began, "This bat here is lost and discovered that his mouse friend is captured by someone."

"It can't be by Bellwether by any chance, could it?"

"Well, we won't know until we find out. Could you do me a favor and get a hold of Judy Hopps and Nick Wilde?"

"Yes, they're in the police room and I'll have them take him to their apartment."

"Can do," Clawhauser said, "Bye."

"Goodbye," Chief Bogo said as he hung up.

Once Clawhauser hung up, as well, he found a picture of Olivia Flaversham and printed it for Fidget before heading upstairs.

…

Judy was the first one out while Clawhauser escorted Fidget upstairs. "Here you go, Judy."

"What's the matter?" Judy asked Fidget.

"Some criminal took his buddy away while they were out for a walk," Clawhauser answered for him.

"That's terrible!" the cop rabbit gasped in shock, "I'll get Nick and we'll see what we can do for you."

At that moment, Nick Wilde, the fox peered out of the room and he was the one to gasp. "Judy Hopps!" he shouted in a scolding manner as if yelling at a child for causing mischief.

"Nick Wilde!" Judy countered back.

"Don't you see? He may look innocent, but he may have rabies!"

"Does this look like a face that would lie to you?" Fidget asked the fox with a sincerely dismal look.

"And this mouse is short and wears a light blue long-sleeved with a black bow-tie, dark blue plaid skirt, and a red hair bow," Clawhauser described.

"We'll take him home, Clawhauser," Judy said to the cheetah, "And he'll tell us all about what happened."

"Great idea," Clawhauser said, "Take care now and good luck, Fidget on finding your friend!" He waved at the trio who were walking down stairs and they waved back at him.

As promised, Judy and Nick drove Fidget to their apartment to discuss what happened to Fidget's dear friend, Olivia.


	2. Chapter 2

At Judy's and Nick's apartment in Zootopia, Nick, Judy, and Fidget sat and reclined in their chairs, allowing their bodies and minds to rest for a while, although Fidget had much to say. "Olivia and I were out for a walk next to an alley. I let her get a drink of water until someone grabbed her and it's all my fault. I should have stopped myself from pulling a prank on her by scaring her!" Teary eyed, he sobbed gravely in the rabbit's arms.

"Oh, shh, shh, it's not your fault, sweetie," Judy assured him, "And it's not your friend's fault, either. Who's Olivia?"

"A mouse," Fidget replied, but felt better.

After a while, Fidget looked at Nick with imploring eyes, begging him to talk to him, but Nick wanted nothing to do with the poor bat who needed assistance. "Fidget, why don't you go talk to him?" Judy encouraged the bat, "He should've forgotten about the prejudice against other animals like yourself." Leaning toward him in a way that she wouldn't upset him, but to dumb it down to his level in case he didn't understand, Judy added, "Prejudice means 'discrimination'." With her word, she patted him gently on the back.

Satisfied with Judy's suggestion, Fidget sped over to the fox. "Come on, man," Fidget pleaded, "My friend, Olivia has disappeared and I feel responsible for it."

Turning his head to the bat, Nick said, "Kid, I can't talk to you right now. I'm going through the motions of my past."

"I do, too, sometimes."

"Tell me about it. So, leave me alone and see if your parents can find out where she is."

"I have no idea where my parents are."

"What?!" Nick asked in bewilderment and turned firm, "You know what? I can't help you if you're some lying criminal!"

That made Fidget very annoyed, so he yelled, "I'm not even lying! Some mean lady sheep took her!" He took out a ball of wool from his pocket to find proof. "I found this sheep skin in an alley where Olivia was snatched away."

Nick changed his tone, "Why didn't you tell me before?"

"There could be more than one animal that has wool, you know."

"Right, such as Carrots' tail."

Fidget eyed him skeptically. "Who's Carrots?"

"A nickname I call Judy and what did the sheep have on?"

"Um, an orange jail suit!"

"Yeah! That must be Bellwether!" Fidget could tell that Nick was getting interested each second.

"Good job, Fidget," Judy praised, "But I thought Bellwether was in prison."

"Me, too," Nick mused, "But if it weren't for this creature, we would've been goners. Let's give Chief Bogo and Clawhauser a call, shall we?" So, he dialed their numbers and pressed the call button.

"Hello?" Chief Bogo greeted.

"Hello?" Clawhauser said.

"Yeah, it's me, Nick," said Nick, "This bat had picked up some evidence that will lead us to his close friend and it was sheep's wool. I would assume it is Bellwether."

Chief Bogo was horrified by the news. "Bellwether?!" he protested, "Well, I thought she was in prison!"

"I did, too, but-"

"That bat should've told us before!" Chief Bogo interrupted as he pounded his fist on his desk.

"I know," Nick said guiltily, "But you see, he said that more than one animal can have wool, such as Judy's cottontail. He wouldn't lie, I'm sure of it because a little bat told me."

Fidget's ears drooped down with him blushing.

"Good job, little guy," Judy cooed at Fidget in appraisal as she gently fondled Fidget's cheeks.

"If you have any trouble, contact us," Clawhauser noted.

"Sure thing, Clawhauser. Bye," Nick said and hung up.

"Yes!" Judy exclaimed, hopping about.

"Yay!" Fidget beamed in awe.

"Now, tell us what happened before your playdate got captured, if you can," Judy encouraged.

…

Meanwhile, in Bellwether's lair in the train, Olivia was seen tied to a chair. "HELP!" she shouted through her gag (which now dropped down to her chin) loud enough to make herself heard.

"Scream all you want, little brat," Bellwether taunted, "But Judy and Nick aren't going to save you or hear you."

"Who are Nick and Judy?" Olivia asked.

"Nick is that sly fox and Judy," she answered with a laugh, "She's a dumb bunny, who I helped before!"

"I don't know her, but I don't think she's a dumb bunny!" Olivia retorted bravely.

"Oh, if you want me to untie you, I'll have you dart all predators in Zootopia," Bellwether stated, "If not…" She trailed off, digging out her dart gun filled with Night Howlers from her pocket, "You'll be the target." She threateningly pointed the gun directly at the brave little girl mouse.

Olivia only glared at the gun and the sheep herself. "It doesn't matter!" Olivia ranted as she kicked the sheep that stood ahead of her since her legs weren't tied.

Bellwether landed hard on the ground with her gun flying away from her view. Olivia kicked it to the rail so that Bellwether wouldn't reach it.

Just as the sheep was about to attack Olivia once more, Olivia kicked her harder, knocking her cold. That gave Olivia spare time to get a knife before Bellwether woke up from her coma, so Olivia can free herself from being bound by ropes. She eyed it lying on a table behind her. Hopefully, she can pick it up carefully. Dropping it is the worst mistake she'd ever make if not careful or much worse, if she bumped the table, the glass containers filled with Night Howlers would collapse and turn her into a savage beast. That wasn't what she wanted. So, she took a deep breath and discreetly fingered the sharp object's handle with her fingertips.

With the knife handled greatly, Olivia also had to figure out a way to cut the ropes loose. She sweated as she watched herself switch the knife the other way so the blade touches the rope and she'll be cut loose from the bonds. She sighed as she slowly cut the ropes, releasing one hand, and untied the other with her free hand.

Soon, Olivia started breaking Bellwether's evil chemistry set that would make animals in Zootopia go "savage" and immediately left the room, making haste just before Bellwether could catch her. All Olivia needed to do was look for Fidget or else something could happen to him, too, so she thought.


	3. Chapter 3

Back in Nick's and Judy's apartment, Nick rudely suggested, "Judy, I think we should have someone guard the house while we're gone because he'll seem to handle himself here."

"Nick, we can't do that," Judy protested, "He's all alone and scared."

"Well, it's my word against yours, Carrots," Nick claimed.

"Yeah, Nick," seconded Fidget, "I have a keen sense of hearing and the ears don't lie." He pointed to his ears to prove his point. "You're saying that I'll be better off staying here just to get me out of your company and because you can!" With that, he folded his arms, feeling insulted.

Judy whispered in Fidget's ear saying, "Fidget, listen to this recording on my carrot pen." The recording said, _Judy, I think we should have someone guard the house while we're gone because he'll seem to handle himself here._ To the fox, she added in a mocking tone, "It's _your_ word against yours. It's called a hustle, sweetheart."

The bat let out a fitful of giggles. "Judy, I'm sorry I'm laughing, but I can't help it!"

"That is pretty funny, isn't it?" Judy agreed.

Fidget nodded, still laughing over her recording about Nick's false remark.

"As long as he's with cops like us, he should be alright," Judy persisted, "Who knows? You two may have something in common."

"Alright, kiddo, you win," Nick finally said to Fidget, "Get in the car."

…

As Judy started the ignition and as Nick and Fidget began to converse during the ride, Nick stated, "Now, a while ago when I was little kit, I joined the Junior Ranger Scouts and the prey made fun of me because I was a predator. That was before I even met Judy."

Fidget looked at Nick straight in the eye, saddened by Nick's story. "That must've been horrible," Fidget sympathized, "Mine's similar to yours, but my evil boss, Ratigan forced me to kidnap my friend before I even became friends with her in the first place after I took her father away. If I didn't do anything Ratigan wanted, I would've been fed to his pet cat, Felicia. Later, when I wanted to lighten the load, meaning throwing Olivia off, he threw me in the Thames River, instead."

"That must be tragic," Judy empathized, "But thank you for sharing, anyway and it looks to me like you two have something in common. After all, you make a pretty good team."

"You're right on, Carrots," Nick agreed.

"Thanks, Judy," Fidget said and gestured towards an alley that he and Olivia were walking by and where Olivia got a drink from, "Quick, stop right there!"

Judy immediately hit the brakes. "That's where Olivia and I walked through and Olivia drank out from the water fountain," Fidget continued, "All you need to do is drive through that alley because that's where that mean sheep took her."

Judy Hopps turned on her flashlight and lit it on the road, where the trio discovered hoofprints. "What luck!" she panted, "Great job!"

Fidget was so used to being praised ever since he stopped working for Ratigan.

"Buddy, I was wrong about you," Nick said, laying his paw on Fidget's shoulder.

Fidget smiled warmly up at him as Judy started her engine again and pursue the criminal, who stole the mouselet.

…

By the time Bellwether woke up from her coma, she found out that her Night Hollower set had been destroyed and the girl was absent. Bellwether had been outraged!

That was the moment when Nick, Judy, and Fidget stepped in to confront the kidnapper.

"Judy, it's nice to see you back," Bellwether sneered nonchalantly, "After all, I'm the only sheep to escape from prison."

"Nice to see you, too," Judy said, "Now, tell us where Olivia is!"

"I don't know her and I don't know where she is," Bellwether claimed.

"Trust us, we know it's you, who took her from me!" Fidget retorted with his hands on his hips.

"Kid, I think we can handle this, but thanks, anyway," Nick said and to Bellwether, he added, "And yes, like he said, you kidnapped a poor innocent girl."

"She destroyed my Night Hollower set after she refused to help me dart predators in Zootopia and kicked me!" Bellwether blurted.

"Because she was scared!" Nick assumed.

"And you were apparently trying to brainwash my friend!" Fidget accused, "The reason why I said this because I, too was brainwashed!" With that being said, he picked up a gun that was sitting on the train track.

"Careful, that gun's loaded!" Bellwether warned, feigning shock.

Fidget fired the gun at Bellwether's experiments. "Not anymore, it ain't!" Fidget exclaimed as he threw it at the sheep, who was now gazing inside her dart gun, which was now empty.

"How dare you ruthless animal!" Bellwether ranted as she now dropped her gun in frustration.

"Hey, it was all part of the plan," Fidget said proudly.

"Bellwether, you're under arrest for kidnapping and formulating illegal experiments," Judy said as she cuffed the girl's captor.

With the case closed and Bellwether finally behind bars yet again, Judy, Nick, and Fidget went off to find Olivia Flaversham.


	4. Chapter 4

**I apologize for making this story longer than I expected it to be, but I hope you all enjoy.**

Night had fallen and the trio were still looking for her. First, they stopped at the Naturalist Club to see if Olivia passed by there. So, Judy stepped up to the yak and asked, "Yax? Can you help us?"

Yax didn't answer. He was busy meditating.

"Yoo-hoo," Nick said, waving his hand to get Yax's attention.

Fidget sighed downheartedly.

"We're looking for a missing mammal," Judy went on as she pulled out a picture of the girl mouse in front of the yak to get his attention, "A rodent to be exact."

"Oh," Yax said, breaking out of his trance and glanced at the photo, "A mouse. How cute."

"Did she pass by?" Fidget asked.

"Not that I know of," Yax replied.

Fidget was devastated. How will he, Nick, and Judy ever find Olivia and bring her home on time?

"But, I'll ask the other animals if they've seen her," Yax said, in hopes that Fidget will feel any better.

Fidget felt a rush of hope rising inside his body.

"Follow me," Yax told the three and they did.

"Hello, have any of you see a girl mouse pass by?" Judy inquired as she showed all of them the picture.

"Nope," each animal answered, "Sorry."

"Thanks, anyway," Fidget said and began to feel disheartened once again. _Thanks for nothing,_ he wanted to say, but held his tongue, knowing it was a rude thing to say.

"Hey, buddy, let's meet Flash," Nick said, lying his paw on Fidget's shoulder, "He's a good guy once we get used to him."

"Nick, are you crazy?" Judy hissed, "Are you trying to make Fidget lose all hope because of those sloths?"

Fidget's ears drooped downward. He didn't like the sound of the two arguing.

"Judy, we'll just give them small talk and we'll be out of there in a flash," Nick promised, "I promise."

Fidget gave both of them a long look.

"Are you ready to go, buddy?" Judy asked him, "What's wrong?"

"You were fighting," Fidget said.

"Oh, we're sorry about that," Judy apologized and to Nick, she reprimanded, "Aren't we, Nick?"

"Yeah, so sorry," Nick apologized, raising his paws in surrender as if caught by the police.

Fidget laughed at the sight of a cop's assistant being admonished by a real cop.

"Alright, kid, let's go," Nick ordered.

"Thank you, everyone!" Judy called to the animals.

"Yep!" they shouted back as the trio drove off to the Department of Mammal Vehicles.

…

Inside the Department of Mammal Vehicles were slow working mammals and they were called "sloths". "How long is this going to take?" Fidget asked anxiously.

"Oh, it won't be long," Nick assured him.

"I hope not, Nick," Judy admonished.

"Flash, Flash, hundred-yard dash," Nick greeted the sloth, "How are we doing today?"

"Hi…I'm…doing…just…" Flash began to speak.

"Great?" Fidget uttered out for the slow speaker with a grin, motivating him to keep talking.

"Fine," Flash finished.

"Flash, have you seen this cute little girl mouse?" Judy asked, showing the sloth a picture of Olivia Flaversham.

"Oh…I…think…I've…seen…her…" Flash said.

"Tonight?" Judy interrupted.

"Tonight," Flash finished.

"Okay, do you know where she went?" Judy asked.

"No," Flash replied and turned around to face Priscilla, the girl sloth he liked talking to, "Priscilla."

"Yes…Flash?" Priscilla asked him.

"Have…you…seen…"

"My best friend, Olivia?" Fidget finished for Flash and Fidget growled as he let his face hit the table in frustration, "I'm sorry, Judy. I tried to be patient." It was true. Fidget had tried to be patient, but lost it.

"Don't worry about it," Judy said gently, patting him on the back, "The same thing happened to me, too." The rabbit shifted her gaze at the fox, giving him a stern look. "Nick!" she scolded, "What if for some reason, Olivia gets kidnapped again? Or worse, by the time we find her, it'll be past Fidget's bedtime!"

"It'll be my fault?" Nick asked, "I always thought all bats sleep during the day."

"Maybe," Judy sighed, her seething decreasing and to the sloths, she added, "I think we should go."

"Yeah, it was nice talking to you, Flash and Pricilla," Nick said to the two sloths.

"Bye, Flash! Bye, Pricilla!" Fidget shouted on his way out with the rabbit and fox.

"Bye…Nick," Flash said, "Bye…Judy."

Out the door, they came to a fennec fox, who emerged out from his van. It was Nick Wilde's best friend, Finnick. "Nick. Judy. I saw a mouse girl with blue clothes and a red bow go to the police department to find help in case Bellwether kidnaps her again," he said.

"Thank you, Finnick," Nick said, "You've always been a great pal."

"Hurry, there's no time to lose!" Finnick said, "Come on!"

"That's what Basil always says," Fidget pointed out as the four friends took off to their vehicles in a hurry, "'There's no time to lose!'"

In no time, the four friends were in hot pursuit on finding the lost girl.

…

When they made it to the police station, they found Olivia next to Clawhauser and Chief Bogo, who were comforting her at Clawhauser's desk. Olivia sniffled and said, drying her eyes, "Fidget?"

"Olivia!" Fidget shouted.

"Fidget!" Olivia beamed with pride as she broke free from her consolers' embrace and jumped into Fidget's.

Overjoyed with Olivia's reunion with Fidget, Clawhauser captured the moment on his phone by snapping a picture of them with Nick and Judy.

Later on, Nick suggested, "How about one more stop?"

…

At the shrew's lair lived three (if not four) shrews in the Mr. Big family and a couple of polar bears.

"Oh, Nick, you're late as usual," Mr. Big said disapprovingly, "How dare you show your face along with these new comers. Now, say hello to Grandma ma! Ice them!"

"Hey, let go of us!" Olivia snapped as she struggled in one polar bear's grasp.

"Yeah! Put us down, you morons!" Fidget growled as he did the same.

"Daddy!" Mr. Big's daughter, Fru Fru shouted, "What did we say about icing people on my anniversary?!"

Mr. Big looked at her, intently feeling regretful for his actions. "Put them down, boys," Mr. Big ordered, "I was just kidding about you guests being late."

The polar bears set the four friends on the floor safely. Fidget and Olivia frowned at the polar bears as they shook their sore shoulders and averted the polar bears' eyes.

Suddenly, the polar bears' expression changed, feeling guilty and groaning in shame. So, Fidget and Olivia turned their attention to their man handlers.

"I know that look before," Fidget emphasized, "That was after stopped working for Ratigan after he betrayed me."

Judy let out a sigh of relief. "So, are we ready for cake?"

…

That night, everyone each had a slice of cake and it was delicious.

At the party, Clawhauser, Chief Bogo, members of the Zootopia Police Department, sloths, Basil of Baker Street, Dr. Dawson, Toby, and Olivia's father were all invited. What a coincidence!

"Hello, Miss Flaversham," Basil said to get Olivia's attention.

"Hello, Basil," Olivia said and confessed, "Fidget and I had your permission to go for a walk, but while I was drinking at the water fountain, I ended up being kidnapped again, but unexpectedly."

"I saw that happen with my own eyes, even after I looked away for one second and found it who it was," Fidget told Basil, "So, I ran to the ZPD to find help since you were too busy. That's when I met Judy and Nick and if it weren't for them, that mean old sheep would've never gotten arrested. Her name was Bellwether, I heard Judy and Nick say. Now, she's behind bars and thanks to them after that cheap skate sheep told us that Olivia wrecked her experiments after kicking her in self-defense and Olivia ran off."

"Olivia, my barin, you must've been brave!" Hiram Flaversham said as he hugged his daughter tightly and they kissed.

Clawhauser snapped a picture of the mice hugging and kissing. "Sorry, I just had to capture the moment," Clawhauser said cheerfully, "I couldn't help myself!"

"How did you find Olivia after she ran off, Fidget?" Basil asked Fidget.

"We stopped at a few places before entering the ZPD, where Chief Bogo and Clawhauser consoled her," Nick answered for Fidget.

"Thank you for telling me," Basil told the fox.

"And thanks to Fidget, our hero, Bellwether is in jail and Olivia is good as found," Judy concluded.

"And good thing, too," Dr. Dawson said, "Because like Basil had mentioned, there is always a mystery to solve."

"And that's why I have Fidget and Toby for the job as well as you have Basil and Toby for it," Olivia declared.

"That you do, Olivia dear," Dawson agreed and concluded, "That _we_ do."

"You've been a brave girl today, Olivia," Judy complimented.

"Thanks," Olivia said sweetly.

"Good job today, man," Nick told Fidget as he gently nudged the bat's shoulder.

"Thanks, man," said Fidget, who did the same to Nick.

"You're two of a kind," Basil laughed, "It looks as though you made a great team."

All of a sudden, Mr. Big popped up to Fidget and Olivia. "Listen, I'm sorry that my men were rough on you the way they held you," he apologized, "Tonight, I was joking when I told Nick that he was late."

"It's all good," Fidget replied.

"We're over it," Olivia said, "And you'll get used to us in time."

And so, everybody in Zootopia enjoyed their slices of cake at Fru Fru's first wedding anniversary party. Whenever there was an adventure around the corner, that's when Nick Wilde, Judy Hopps, Basil of Baker Street, Dr. David Q. Dawson, Olivia Flaversham, Fidget the peg legged bat, Mr. Flaversham, and Toby come in, even when they were apart.

The End


End file.
